The present disclosure relates to flexible implement grips of the type employed with implements to be manually moved with speed and force such as, for example, golf clubs, tennis racquets, or similar sport implements, or other types of implements such as, for example, hammers or axes.
Such implements have the grips typically formed of molded rubber or elastomer in tubular form with a substantially closed end and with the end opposite the closed end remaining open to receive therein the implement handle which may have a tubular configuration or be formed of solid material such as metal or wood. Typically, the flexible grip is formed of material having a relative hardness sufficiently low to facilitate gripping by the user during swinging.
In flexible grips used for golf clubs, it has been recently found desirable to employ a sensor in the substantially closed end of the grip to provide information on speed and acceleration of the implement during usage for purposes of improving the user's performance of the implement. With the advent of microelectronics, a sensor that is small enough to be disposed on a golf club grip and yet provide the desired sensing function has become available. It has also been desirable for marketing and aesthetic purposes to provide an insert in the end of the flexible grip and the insert may display a colored design or a logo.
Thus, it has been desired to provide a way or means of disposing a decorative insert or a sensor of the aforesaid type on the handle of an implement such as a flexible golf club grip and particularly such a grip that is injection or compression molded as a one piece member to be assembled over the implement handle.